


Awe

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [27]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: awe: a feeling of reverential respect mixed with fear or wonder.





	Awe

There are nights when all of the meditating, study and tea can't help settle Stephen's restless thoughts and he leaves the peace of his rooms and makes his way to the noise of Tony's workshop. He can't explain it to himself how listening to Tony yell over whatever music he has on his turntable, tonight it happens to be side one of Dreamboat Annie at full blast, as he tinkers with something can shut down all the noise in his head, but it does.

 

"....But I tell myself that I was doin' all right  
There's nothin' left to do at night  
But go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh

My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin  
The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind  
The whisper that calls after you in the night  
And kisses your ear in the early moonlight  
And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
My love, the pleasure's mine..."*

 

Stephen closes his eyes and listens to Tony bellow along with the Wilson sisters, then swear as his hand slips and Stephen is instantly by his side. "This song peaked at thirty-five, back in -"

"1976." Tony whispers against Stephen's chest, as Stephen lays his fingers carefully over his wrist, and silently weaves a spell that heals the burn.

"Right, the album was first released in -"

"Canada in 1975." Tony mumbles as Stephen lifts him easily into his arms, and carries him to their bedroom. Stephen places him carefully on their bed and Tony blinks up at him with the slightest bit of awe. "Released in the States on Valentine's Day of 1976."

"Too much free time, as a child?" Stephen asks quietly as he helps Tony out of his work clothes, then undresses and shivers under Tony's appreciative gaze.

"Not a lot of friends as a child, left me plenty of time to become a database of useless data." Tony's voice deepens as he sits up and pulls Stephen into his arms, and into their bed.

"It's not useless -" Stephen's loses his ability to speak as Tony's kisses work their magic on his fingertips, then one wrist, and the other. 

"Rest, Sunshine, I'm right here."

"Stay?"

"Yeah, not going anywhere. I promise, Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> * Crazy on You, written by Ann and Nancy Wilson and Roger Fisher


End file.
